Bound In The Name Of Love
by The Lazarus Heart
Summary: Think 'Grease', but with GW characters! A Trowa N Relena AU fic. Enjoy! [Sensuality, Light Yaoi, Mild Language]
1. The Girl Of His Dreams

Trowa sat in the backseat of the Chevrolet Beretta. Relena straddled his lap, looking into his eyes. She giggled each time she would brush his hair to the side, only to have it fall back into place before too long. She was fully aware of Trowa's hands at the small of her back, his arms lightly around her middle.

With a grin, Relena leaned down, and placed a kiss on his lips. Trowa's response was immediate. Drawing a small breath, he closed his eyes, and reveled in the feeling...in the taste...of Relena's lips against his. He was somewhat aware of her tongue pressing against his lips, and they parted to give her access.

His fingers moved to her hair, combing through it softly. Relena's lips left Trowa's for a moment as she took a breath, and Trowa felt as if he had been denied Heaven. Then they were together again, and the sensation was two-fold. He thought he felt Relena's hands on his belt...

* * *

Someone was banging on the door. Trowa blinked a few times, running his fingers through his hair. Throwing his sheet to the side, he sat up, images of Relena still dancing in his mind.

"Barton! Get yer ass up! We're gonna be late!" The voice behind the door wasn't hard to recognize. Damnit. He had come so close that time...

The door shook again. "I'm up, Duo. Don't break the door down..." Standing, Trowa stretched and headed for his dresser. He needed a shower...especially after that dream. Grabbing a pair of clean boxers, he left the ones he was wearing in his clothes basket, and headed for the bathroom.


	2. Blind Date

Showers were always refreshing. Trowa stepped out, drying himself before pulling on his boxers. It wasn't long before he found his comb started fixing his hair. That signature hair style didn't come naturally, after all. After he was sure his hair was perfect, he went about the usual...brushing teeth, deodorant, and all that. He was just about to head back to his room when Duo opened the bathroom door.

"Hurry the hell up! We are so late!"

"Damnit, Duo! Knock next time!" Pushing Duo out of the way, Trowa headed into his room, stopping at his dresser to pull out a tight fitting black shirt and a black t-shirt to go over it. The undershirt had holes for his fingers and thumb at the wrist that formed a sort of armwarmer, and safety pins up the arm.

After pulling them on, he grabbed a pair of baggy black pants, complete with bondage straps, and pulled them on as well. Last were his boots and spiked choker, and he was set. Naturally, Duo was leaning against the wall outside his room, ready to go. Trowa honestly didn't know why he had agreed to rent the apartment with the weirdo.

"'Bout time. The girls are gonna be pissed."

"Shuddup. Go start the car, I'm coming."

Duo headed out and down the stairs, while Trowa took one last glance in the mirror before following, and hopped into the passenger seat of the Chevrolet Beretta.

"Your car sucks, Duo. You know that, right?"

"Until you have wheels of your own, don't dis my baby. It's rude."

Trowa simply rolled his eyes as they pulled out onto the road. The ride to the bar was quiet until he spoke up. "...So who do you have me with this time, Matchmaker?"

"You're gonna love her, don't worry. Just relax."

"I have a right to be nervous. The last time you set me up with someone I ended up in my boxers, handcuffed, and on my knees."

"I thought you of all people would appreciate that."

"I would have if it wasn't outside our apartment complex in the middle of the night."

"True..."

* * *

The Hurricane. It was the usual bar. Trowa and Duo had been there more times than they could count. Duo pulled into a parking spot and they both got out, Trowa yawning. If he had another psycho date, he swore to himself he was simply going to walk out. Duo had a tendency to pick the worst dates.

When they walked in, Duo nodded towards the bar. "There she is. In the blue jacket. Go get her."

Trowa would have, if his legs worked. Long brown hair...perfect shape…it couldn't be, could it?

"Where are you goi- Trowa!"

He stepped outside, hands going to his pockets. Was Duo crazy? No way he could spend a whole day with Relena...


	3. The Eye Of The Hurricane

"Trowa, what're you doing? This is the chance of a lifetime! And don't tell me I screwed up again...you told me yourself you'd do anything for this."

"Duo, you don't get it. Relena is awesome...but she's going to hate me. Look at me. Do we really look like we'd go together?"

It took Duo a second to answer. It was somewhat true...he couldn't see Relena going for someone who thought safety pins were an accessory. He smiled, though. "Don't worry about it. If she doesn't fall for you, at least you'll know you've tried."

"Continuing to wish she was mine seems to be the better alternative to wishing she was mine and knowing she hates my guts."

"Well...make her not hate your guts. Be cool. Ask yourself 'What would Quatre do?'"

Trowa couldn't help but smirk. "Quatre would completely ignore Relena and scope out all the hot guys."

"Na, Chang would give 'em hell. Quatre is so the bitch in that relationship."

Laughing was good. At least Trowa wasn't feeling so tense anymore. "Alright, alright. I'm cool...let's get this over with."

* * *

He was so cute. Relena had a permanent grin on her face as they sat at the bar. Whenever she would address Trowa, he would look her way, then quickly look to the bar, not wanting to make eye contact for very long. She wasn't sure why...Trowa had pretty green eyes. He didn't think she was lame, did he? "So you and Duo live together, hhmm? What's that like?"

Trowa watched the bar, and shrugged. "It's alright. Better than living alone, I guess. He tends to get annoying every once in a while..."

Duo looked over his shoulder at the two. He had been watching the door...his date hadn't shown up yet. "I do not! You're just so quiet and to-yourself that I come across as loud and obnoxious!"

"See what I mean?"

Relena giggled...they got along much more than they wanted to admit, obviously.

"Hey...uuhh...Relena? Have you seen Hilde, by any chance...?"

Relena looked up to Duo, brought out of her thoughts. "I haven't seen Hilde since your last date with her, sorry."

Duo simply nodded. There had to be a reasonable explanation to why she hadn't shown up. Ah well. He'd just sit there, listening to Trowa and Relena. At least he'd get a laugh out of Trowa's shyness...

* * *

The date was turning out pretty good. Trowa had managed to stay cool the whole time, and hadn't yet made himself look like a fool. As Relena got up, he was about to say his goodbyes, until Duo decided to speak up.

"Oh, Relena! Trowa and I were thinking about having a get-together...you know, inviting everyone, and just having a good time. Would you be interested?"

"That sounds like fun! Let me know when it is. I'll be sure to come!" Once last wave and smile was given to Trowa as she left the bar.

As soon as Relena was out of sight, he rounded on Duo. "The hell!? A get-together? Where did that come from!?"

"Relax! It's a good way for you and her to be together again, and still keep it casual. Trust me. Have I ever let you down?"

"...If only you knew..."

"Exa...HEY!"


	4. Girl Talk

"You get all the good ones…and I get stuck with the weird one."

"Aaww…don't worry, Hilde. Duo is cute! In his own…special way…" Relena and Hilde shared a laugh over the phone. Relena felt like a schoolgirl again. Laying on her bed twirling her hair on her finger as they talked about their boyfriends. "And he's getting a little suspicious about you skipping your dates, too."

"Eh, he'll get over it. So…you and Trowa. How long do you think it'll last, though?" Hilde brushed the hair from her face as she sat down in her favorite chair.

"What do you mean?" Relena sat up a bit.

"Well…he's not exactly prim and proper. And his clothes aren't usually what you'd call normal. You two just seem so mismatched. You really think you're right for each other?"

Relena thought about that for a moment. "…I don't know…but he doesn't seem the type to hurt anyone's feelings. And he is actually a little shy. But it's so cute! You should have seen him!"

"Hhmm…someone's in love." Hilde grinned for moment. "But I just don't want to see you hurt. I don't want him blowing you off after a couple dates because you don't look like someone he'd hang around with."

"…You really think that would be a problem…?" Relena seemed a little worried. She didn't want to lose Trowa over something like that. She wasn't quite sure why, but she felt the need to get his approval.

"I'm just speculating, Rel. Don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll work out. But just be careful. I've gotta head to work….we'll talk later!"

"All right. Talk to you later!" After hanging up, Relena sat on the edge of her bed, thinking. Hilde had told her not to worry, but the bug had already been planted. What if Trowa thought she was too good for him? What if he thought she was too proper?

That just wouldn't do. She'd never felt the need to go to the extreme to gain the approval of any guy she'd ever been with…but this time was different. Relena just wished she knew why.

* * *

The day was spent shopping. Relena had more than enough money to go on random shopping sprees pretty much whenever she felt like it. Even after she'd decided to live on her own, so as not to be pampered as much.

After bringing several bags in from her car, she pushed the Play button on the answering machine while rummaging through all the stuff she bought. One message from Duo, asking about Hilde, and one from Hilde, saying she was home. Relena picked up the phone and called her.

"Yep?" Hilde answered the phone so quick, Relena would have swore she was waiting for her to call.

"Hi! It's Relena. Just wanted to let you know that I've been thinking about what you said."

"About the mismatch thing? I told you not to worry! But what did you decide?"

"It's a secret! You'll find out at Duo's party."

"Aw…you mean I'm gonna have to go to that thing…?" They both laughed.


	5. Phone Tag

Duo had gotten an ear full ever since they left the bar. Trowa was letting him have it.

"Trowa, c'mon, man. You know you wanna see her again. Quit bitchin' and toughen up. Geez, I didn't think you were such a pansy."

What Duo failed to realize is that this was Trowa's dream and nightmare, all at the same time. There was no way he could possibly be with Relena…but having that hope was always better than smashing it to pieces.

"You don't get it, Duo. But whatever…we'll see what happens."

Once back at the apartment, Trowa went straight to his room, while Duo headed for the phone before popping in a CD. After four rings, he sighed and plopped down onto the couch.

"_Hilde here. I'm off somewhere, so leave one. If I feel like it, I'll get back to you._"

At least she was honest.

"Hey, Hilde, it's Duo. Didn't see you at The Hurricane today…just hoping everything's ok. Talk to you later, hopefully…love ya. Bye."

Next was Chang's number, which was picked up after the first ring.

"Yes?"

"Hey, it's Duo! What's up with you and preacher boy?"

"Don't call him that, you know he hates it. What do you need?"

Duo heard someone in the background asking why they were the one who always had to wear leather chaps, but Chang ignored the question. Duo cleared his throat.

"…Well…um…yeah. We're having a little party kinda thing this weekend. More as a way of getting Relena and Trowa together than anything else. Interested?"

"Only if you don't make any remarks about Quatre or myself."

"Yeah yeah, I promise. But just because I want Trowa to have a good time."

"Right. Ok, yeah, we'll be there. Bye. Quatre! How many times do I have to tell you? The zippers on the mask go in the front, not th-_click_."

"O…k…"

Enough phone for him for one day. A quick search for the stereo remote before Duo skipped to his favorite song and turned it up. This one reminded him of Hilde.

* * *

Trowa tried the phone again, this time to find Duo was off. Good. He quickly dialed Relena's number. He had to apologize…tell her that this wasn't his idea. Maybe he could save face if she knew he wasn't a part of the plan. What he got was the answering machine.

"_You've reached Relena, but she's out shopping at the moment. Leave your name and number, and she will get back to you as soon as possible. Bye!_"

Wow. She changed message greetings every time she went out. All they had was Duo being an ass for thirty seconds. Trowa just hung up, though. The answering machine was no place for apologies.

* * *

Trowa sat in the backseat of the Chevrolet Beretta. Relena straddled his lap, looking into his eyes. She giggled each time she would brush his hair to the side, only to have it fall back into place before too long. She was fully aware of Trowa's hands at the small of her back, his arms lightly around her middle.

With a grin, Relena leaned down, and placed a kiss on his lips. Trowa's response was immediate. Drawing a small breath, he closed his eyes, and reveled in the feeling…in the taste…of Relena's lips against his. He was somewhat aware of her tongue pressing against his lips, and they parted to give her access.

His fingers moved to her hair, combing through it softly. Relena's lips left Trowa's for a moment as she took a breath, and Trowa felt as if he had been denied Heaven. And that's where it went wrong.

Relena's lips never returned. She slid from his lap and opened the car door, giving a small wave before the door closed behind her. Trowa tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. He could see Relena, walking further and further away…

And then he was awake, sprawled out on his bed. The clock said 4:23 am. He'd fallen asleep and slept that long? Rolling to his back, he brushed his hands over his face. The next week was going to be hell.


End file.
